


Favour

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Domestic Fluff, Emotions are Complicated, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Favour, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Greg is adorable, M/M, Recovery, Secrets, big favour, reluctant Mycroft, tags will be added later, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: "Due to some brain damage-what else could it be-Lestrade thinks; you two are married." Mycroft was silent for a long while."You need me to break the news to him?""They say that won't be beneficial for him.""Oh…"
Relationships: Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

"I need to ask you a favour." Sherlock stood in front of his brother. 

"Oh…" Mycroft laced his fingers. "Do you now?" 

"Yes." Sherlock admitted reluctantly. 

"It will cost you; brother mine."

"I'm aware." he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “As any good big brother you don’t help out of the kindness of your heart.”

"Stop stalling and do continue." 

"Lestrade woke up." 

"That is marvelous news."

"I'm sure you are aware that he got shot in the line of duty. Died on the table but they managed to bring him back." 

"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"Due to some brain damage-what else could it be-Lestrade thinks; you two are married." Mycroft was silent for a long while. 

"You need me to break the news to him?" 

"They say that won't be beneficial for him." 

"Oh…" 

"Don’t act like this is the first time you pretend to be married"

"I couldn't marry him; it was still illegal back then."

"Good thing, no paperwork with the divorce." 

"He died Sherlock." Mycroft distractedly turned the ring around his finger. 

"Same thing." the younger Holmes shrugged. "Will you do it?" 

"He is important to you."

"Lestrade has his merits."

"No.” Mycroft smirked. “This is more than that.” 

"Could you just agree?" 

"Fine.” Mycroft nodded. “Anthea; please come in."

"Sir." she appeared quickly. 

"I need you to fabricate a joint life for DI Lestrade and myself, papers, photos; the usual. The town house will do as our home I believe. I also need the DI's medical files." 

"That can wait!" Sherlock cut him off. "As devoted husband you should be by his side now." 

"Very well." he sighed. “Anthea, could you fetch me a wedding ring?”

“You have one already Mycroft.”

“Anthea, please.”

“I’m on it Sir.” she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey.” Mycroft sat to the bed, softly smiling at Greg.

“My? You are here.” he smiled widely.

“Where else would I be?”

“Far away land on a hush hush assignment.”

“When you are laying in a hospital bed? No.” he took his hand. “Not an option.”

“Thank you.” his eyes kept closing

“Rest now.” he whispered.

“No, no...I don’t want to miss out on you.” Greg forced his eyes open, trying to sit.

“You’ll have plenty of time with me dear, once you get well enough.” Mycroft gently pushed him back.

“Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Talk to me, tell me what I missed.”

“Sure.” Mycroft looked around the room looking for help. Anthea nodded with encouragement. “I have to tell you,” he took a shaky breath. “I was terrified of losing you. All this time, coming to see you, not knowing if it will be the last time...”

“I love you too My.” Greg mumbled. “Now, let me fall asleep to your magical voice.”

Mycroft talked about the current matters Greg missed while he was in a coma, not wanting to reveal more of himself.

“This is not right.” he whispered once making sure Greg was asleep. “I shouldn’t have agreed to this.”

“Kind of too late, Sir.”

“I know.” he sighed. “I know.” he mumbled. “Let’s go for now.” he let go of Greg’s hand. 

“Hmmm?” he woke immediately. 

“Nothing.” Mycroft took his hand again. “Go back to sleep dear.” he stroked his hair.

“I go and set up the flat.” Anthea whispered to Mycroft’s ear.

“Thank you.”

“Sure thing. I collect you in a few hours.”

“Hours?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“Hours, yes.” she nodded towards Greg who stared at Mycroft sleepily.

“Hey sleepy head.” Mycroft turned his attention back to him.

“Why does the flat need to be set up?”

“When you come home you’ll need a few things.”

“Like?”

“You’ll see.” he smiled. “You’ll see.”

“‘kay.” Greg yawned. “You know I’m up for all kind of surprises.”

“I know and you know I’m not good at them…”

“You are.” Greg laced their fingers. “I was out for weeks and I still feel so exhausted.”

“It is natural.”

“And weak.”

“You’ll be back to your old self in no time.”

“I believe you.”

“Good.”

“You never lie to me.” Mycroft swallowed hard not knowing what to say to that.


	3. Chapter 3

“Home sweet home.” Greg dropped his coat. “I suppose.” he mumbled.

“It is.” Mycroft put down the bag. 

“How is that...I don’t remember this place?”

“Remember any other place?”

“Only my old apartment;”

“Get acquainted again.” Mycroft waved around, he hung the dropped coat properly .

“Why is one set of bedding out on the sofa?”

“Thought you might need some rest.” he mumbled.

“I’ll rest better with you, by my side.”

“As you wish.” Greg walked around the flat, Anthea transferred all his belongings, placing them so it seemed he was living there.

“Ah, this one is cute.”

“Which one?” Mycroft was emptying the clothes to the washing machine.

“This one.” Greg came to the bathroom holding the wedding photo up.

“Ah, yes.” Mycroft noted that Anthea did a really great job. The photo seemed as real as it was possible. “I still don’t like my picture taken.”

“I know.” he smiled. “Oh, that is one huge tub.”

“It is.”

“Good, good.” he smiled widely. 

“Is it?” he hummed. “I always thought it took up too much space…”

“Naaah, perfect.” he smirked. “Hungry?”

“You are not going to cook!”

“I just wished to signal that I am hungry.” 

“Oh, on it Gregory!” 

“Thanks. I sit down if you don’t mind.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around him, helping him to the sofa. 

“Silly, why not tell me sooner?”

“I’m not a weakling.”

“You spent weeks in a bed. It’ll take time to regain your strength and muscles.”

“Yes, yes.” he sighed. “Time, they say.”

“I agreed to bring you home because you insisted that you’ll be good. Your words.”

“I will be, promise.” he smiled.

“No puppy eyes.” Mycroft turned on the tv for him. “I’ll be in the kitchen, yell if you need something.”

“I do need something.” Greg reached for his hand.

“Yes?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow. Greg pulled him down and kissed him, Mycroft froze from the sudden kiss. 

“You okay?” Greg pulled back.

“Just, sudden.” Mycroft admitted. “Sorry.”

“Sudden?”

“I...Gregory...I got used to being alone again too soon. You know it was…”

“It was a process for you to get comfortable with being touched, yes. How could I forget that! Sorry love. I’m just so happy to have you back.”

“Me too.” Mycroft took his hand, kissing it. “I’ll do my best, promise.”

“No more sudden approaches from my part, promise.”

“Thank you.” Mycroft squeezed his hand. “I prepare dinner, be right back.”

“I’ll be here.” he yawned. 

  
  


“That is my side.” Mycroft whispered shyly.

“No, this is my side.” Greg hugged the pillows.

“Gregory…”

“Fine.” he rolled his eyes. “But this is definitely my side.” he moved to the other side. 

“Comfortable?”

“It smells like you.”

“Meaning?” 

“Nice, comfy.” Greg yawned. “However from tomorrow, I’m the one who cooks again.

“Sorry.” Mycroft sat on the bed. “You know I’m not good...at all.”

“It was edible but, had better. Were you eating nothing while I was gone?”

“I do eat!”

“Nothing proper I guess.”

“Am I fat?” he stood up hugging himself.

“No, no!” Greg sat up. “you’ve lost weight.”

“Good.”

“Nope, because you look unwell. Cute as hell but unwell.” he reached for his arm to pull him back.

“I think I’ll sleep out tonight.” Mycroft stepped away. 

“What is troubling you My?”

“Just let me...I…” Mycroft left the room, closing the bathroom door behind himself.

‘What is it?’ A

‘I can’t do this.’ M

‘Why?’ A

‘You know that.’ M

‘You can’t back out now. It is too late.’ A

‘I know.’ M 

‘How do I tell him I feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with him?’ M

‘Are you mental? Who wouldn’t want to sleep with him.’ A

‘Me.’ M

‘Okay, tell him he needs rest.’ A

‘Did so, he answered that he’d sleep better with me.’ M

‘Then you have no other choice.’ A

‘My brother owes me a lot.’ M

‘Night boss.’ A

‘Good night.’ M

“Are you okay?” Greg knocked on the door.

“Yes, sorry. Mini anxiety attack, I guess.” Mycroft came out.

“Because of me?”

“No, no…” he mumbled trying to come up with an answer. “I’m scared that I’ll wake up and this will only be a dream. That the other side of the bed will be cold and empty, just like every night before. Why I slept in the living room.” he did not dare to look up.

“Oh love.” Greg took his hands. “I ain’t going anywhere, literally...I’m too exhausted to do so.” he chuckled. “But if you wish…you can sleep out. Anything to make you comfortable.” he lifted Mycroft chin, smiling softly; but Mycroft could tell that Greg only said because he was a kind selfless person.

“No, I trust you won’t walk out during the night.” he tried to smile back.

“That I can promise.” Greg pulled him back to the bedroom, dropping on the bed.

“Wrong side.”

“I must be the right one if I keep going for it.” he stretched out. 

“No, definitely not.” Greg rolled over with a grunt.

“Happy?”

“I am, thank you.” 

“Night love.”

“Good night Gregory.” Mycroft laid down, not really feeling comfortable with the situation.


End file.
